


Articles of Confederation

by FireFoxCanFireFuckOff



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, IT didn't happen cause pennywise is a little bitch, Idiots in Love, M/M, Stan's a night in shinning armor, Studying, brad sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFoxCanFireFuckOff/pseuds/FireFoxCanFireFuckOff
Summary: They were Laying on Bill’s bed, he sitting criss-cross applesauce against the bed frame, Stan’s head lying in bill’s lap. Stan’s eyes were shut, lashes tickling his cheeks as Bill read from their Social studies textbook. Each wanting a quiet place to study away from the chaotic “fun” of their friends. The stillness of the room was accompanied by the golden light of the Autumn afternoon streaming in through the window. The exact same light that fell onto the boy right in front of him. The boy with caramel curls and hazel eyes, the boy with sharp cheekbones and an even sharper wit.





	Articles of Confederation

“U-u-u-under the Articles of Confed-d-deration, the United States had s-s-s-s-s-several p-p-presidents. Their job was to lead Congress, and they were n-n-not strong chief e-x-xecutives. The government under the A-a-articles was weak and in-n-ineffective. When delegates met to reform the government, they wrote a new Constitution that included a s-s-s-strong executive branch head-d-ded by a single president. S-s-s-sorry about t-t-the st-u-u-ter,” Bill apologized.

They were Laying on Bill’s bed, he sitting criss-cross applesauce against the bed frame, Stan’s head lying in bill’s lap. Stan’s eyes were shut, lashes tickling his cheeks as Bill read from their Social studies textbook. Each wanting a quiet place to study away from the chaotic “fun” of their friends. 

The stillness of the room was accompanied by the golden light of the Autumn afternoon streaming in through the window. The exact same light that fell onto the boy right in front of him. The boy with caramel curls and hazel eyes, the boy with sharp cheekbones and an even sharper wit. 

Stan’s eyes fluttered open and softly smiled. “It’s okay, you know I kinda like it,” and he did, he had gotten used to it, it was calming to him, Bills voice. Bill looked away sheepishly a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. 

It was different, the times when it was just Stan and him alone. Stan had a hard outer shell, he got annoyed often; mostly at Richie. Stoic was what Stan was, but there was a side he never showed, at least not to the others. Stan is the kind of person to go bird watching in the early morning, bake cookies with Georgie, jump in leaves with him, and in all perspectives, Stan, was soft. It’s just that, not many knew that. Stan closed his eyes once more, as Bill began to play with the curls that rested gently upon his head. 

Bill had stopped reading from the book and to be honest Stan had stopped paying attention. It was then, in the comfortable silence of his small bedroom, Bill got the idea to kiss Stan Uris. Now this probably wasn’t a good idea, but then again Bill rarely listened to his conscience and things usually turned out fine. And on the other hand he is a dumbass in love so this could go two ways. 

He could remember the exact moment he knew, it came as a bit of a shocker to him, like a gust of wind had knocked him of of his feet with the discovery. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was two years prior and they were in AP English, their class was reading ‘How to Kill Mockingbird’ and Bill had been assigned to read out loud, something he constantly dreaded, as he stood up to read from the book an absence of confidence washed over him. Slowly he struggled through the paragraph and he was halfway done, taking two minutes to read four sentences when a classroom asshole in a varsity jacket decided he was done. 

“Spit it out B-b-b-b-Billy boy” and it was that moment that the jock knew he had fucked up because quiet, shy, Jewish, picture perfect, Stanley Uris whipped around glared and in the clearest voice possible said, “Shut the fuck Brad,” Brad who at this point was shaken but wouldn’t admit it replied,

“I’m sorry are you talking to me” 

And in the calmest most I don’t give a shit manner Stan retorted, venom lining his voice, “Yes as a matter of fact I am. I want to know what gives you the right to pick on my friend, You’re a highschool has been waiting to happen, a future gas station attendant.” And turned back around looked up at Bill and said, “I’m sorry, go on Bill”

They never addressed it but in that moment Bill swore he felt his heartbeat ten times faster. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

So as they lay on Bill’s bed, Bill thought about all the times he felt happier with Stan. All the times he felt more whole and he was sure that Stan felt the same way. Well maybe not 100% sure. For the first time in his life, do whatever he wants Denbrough, talks too much Denbrough, get away from my friends Denbrough, felt nervous. If this went wrong how could he ever look at Stan’s stupid face again. A million thoughts raced through his head before he realized that he was staring and Stan’s eyes were open. And it was a few more seconds before Bill, stock still, realized that the dopey smile he had on was caught between someone's lips. Stans lips to be exact.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
